yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/86
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 86-وَلَئِن شِئْنَا لَنَذْهَبَنَّ بِالَّذِي أَوْحَيْنَا إِلَيْكَ ثُمَّ لاَ تَجِدُ لَكَ بِهِ عَلَيْنَا وَكِيلاً Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 86-Ve lein şi’nâ le nezhebenne billezî evhaynâ ileyke summe lâ tecidu leke bihî aleynâ vekîlâ(vekîlen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve le in : ve eğer * 2. şi'nâ : dileseydik * 3. le nezhebenne : mutlaka gideririz * 4. bi ellezî : onu * 5. evhaynâ : vahyettik * 6. ileyke : sana * 7. summe : sonra * 8. lâ tecidu : bulamazsın * 9. leke : senin, sana * 10. bi-hi : ona * 11. aleynâ : bize karşı * 12. vekîlen : bir vekil Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 86-Ve dilersek sana vahyettiğimizi senden de gidermeye muktediriz, sonra bize karşı onu koruyacak bir kimse de bulamazsın. Ali Bulaç Meali * 86-Andolsun, eğer dilersek, sana vahyettiklerimizi gerçekten gideriveririz, sonra bunun için bize karşı bir vekil bulamazsın. Ahmet Varol Meali * 86-Andolsun, eğer dilersek sana vahyettiğimizi tamamen gideririz. Sonra onun için bize karşı bir vekil bulamazsın. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 86-Dileseydik and olsun ki, sana vahyettiğimizi alıp götürürdük. Sonra bize karşı duracak bir vekil de bulamazdın. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 86-Andolsun, dileseydik biz sana vahyettiğimizi tamamen ortadan kaldırırdık; sonra bu konuda bize karşı kendine hiçbir yardımcı da bulamazdın. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 86-Hakikaten, biz dilersek sana vahyettiğimizi ortadan kaldırırız; sonra bu durumda sen de bize karşı hiçbir koruyucu bulamazsın. Edip Yüksel Meali * 86-Dilesek sana vahyettiğimizi geri alırız ve bize karşı her hangi bir koruyucu da bulamazsın Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 86-Andolsun ki, dilersek sana vahyettiğimizi tamamen gideriveririz; sonra Bize karşı kendine bir vekil de bulamazsın. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 86-Celâlim hakkı için dilersek sana vahyettiğimizi de tamamen gideriveririz, sonra bize karşı kendine bir vekîl de bulamazsın Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 86-Zât-ı akdesime andolsun ki, eğer dilesek, sana vahyetmiş olduğumuzu elbette gideririz, sonra senin için Bize karşı onunla (o giderileni iade için) bir vekil bulamazsın. Muhammed Esed * 86-Ve eğer dileseydik, sana ne ki vahyettiysek (hepsini) giderirdik; ve o zaman sen de seni Bize karşı kayıracak kimse bulamazdın. Suat Yıldırım * 86-Eğer dileseydik sana vahyettiğimiz Kur’ân’ı hafızalardan ve sayfalardan giderirdik. Sonra, sen de onu ele geçirmek için karşımızda bir yardımcı da bulamazdın. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 86-Andolsun, biz dilesek, sana vahyettiğimiz(âyetler)i tamamen gideririz; sonra onun (geri alınması) için bize karşı sana bir yardımcı bulamazsın. Şaban Piriş Meali * 86-Eğer dileseydik, sana vahyettiğimizi elbette giderirdik. Sonra sen kendine, bize karşı bir vekil de bulamazdın. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 86-Dileseydik, sana vahyettiklerimizi gideriverirdik; sen ise Bize karşı dayanacak bir vekil bulamazdın. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 86-Yemin olsun, biz dilesek sana vahyetmiş olduğumuzu tamamen gideriveririz, sonra onu elde etmek için bizim katımızda kendine bir vekil de bulamazsın. Yusuf Ali (English) * 86- If it were Our Will, We could take away that which We have sent thee by inspiration:(2286) then wouldst thou find none to plead thy affair in that matter as against Us,- M. Pickthall (English) * 86- And if We willed We could withdraw that which We have revealed unto thee, then wouldst thou find no guardian for thee against Us in respect thereof. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 85-86- Sana ruhtan da sorarlar veya soruyorlar Siyerde İbnü Abbas'tan nakledildiğine göre Kureyş Nadr b. Hâris ile Ukbe b. Ebî Muayt'ı Medine'deki yahudi hahamlarına gönderip: "Onlar, kitap ehlindendirler, siz de bulunmayan bilgiler onlarda bulunur. Muhammed'i sorun bakalım" demişler. Bunun üzerine ikisi birlikte Mekke'den çıkıp Medine'ye varmışlar ve sormuşlar. Yahudiler: "Ona mağara halkından, Zulkarneyn'den ve ruhtan sorunuz. Eğer hepsine cevap verir veya susarsa peygamber değildir. Ve eğer bir kısmına cevap verip bir kısmından susarsa peygamberdir" demişler. Çünkü ruh, Tevrat'ta kapalı olarak ifade edilmiş. Onlar, gelmişler sormuşlar. Bunun üzerine iki kıssa, yani Ashab-ı Kehf ve Zülkarneyn kıssaları açıklanıp ruh kapalı bırakılmış olmakla sorduklarına pişman olmuşlardır. (Ashab-ı Kehf ve Zülkarneyn Kıssaları için Kehf Sûresi, 18/9-22, 83-101Ayetlerinin tefsirine bkz.) Ahmed, Nesaî, Tirmizî, Hakim ve İbnü Hıbban ve daha birtakım muhaddisin İbnü Abbas'tan yaptıkları rivayette ise; Kureyş, yahudilere demişler ki: "Bize bir şey veriniz şu adama soralım." Onlar da "Ruhtan sorunuz" demişler. Onlar sormuşlar, onun üzerine bu âyet inmiştir. "Sana ruhtan sorarlar..." Bunlara göre bu âyet de Mekke'de inmiştir. Fakat Buharî'de ve Müslim'de ve diğer kitaplarda rivayet edildiğine göre Abdullah b. Mes'ud (r.a.) demiştir ki: "Ben Hz. Peygamber (s.a.v.) ile Medine'de bir tarlada yürüyordum ve o, bir değneğe dayanıyordu. O sırada bir bölük yahudi rastladılar, birbirlerine: "Şuna ruhtan sorunuz" dediler. Bunun üzerine bir kısmı kalktı, ruhtan sordu. Sorunca Resulullah, ona karşı bir şey söylemeyip sessizliğe daldı. Ben derhal bildim ki, kendisine vahiy geliyordu. Olduğum yerde dikildim. Vahiy inince buyurdu ki: "Sana ruhtan sorarlar. De ki: Ruh Rabbimin emrindendir. Size ilimden sadece az bir şey verilmiştir." Buna göre ise bu âyet Medine'de inmiştir. Bu bakımdan bazıları bu âyetin biri Mekke'de biri Medine'de olmak üzere iki defa indiğini söylemişlerdir. Yukarılarda da geçtiği üzere ruh denildiği zaman başlıca üç görüş açısı göz önünde bulundurulmuştur: Kendisi ile hareket yapılan şey, yani hareketin başlangıcı; kendisi ile hayat olan şey, yani hayatın başlangıcı; kendisi ile anlaşılan şey, yani anlayışın başlangıcı. Hareketin başlangıç noktası olması düşüncesiyle ruh, maddenin tam karşılığı olarak kuvvet demek olur. Madde veya kuvvet, madde veya ruh denildiği zaman bu düşünce kastedilir. Bu mânâ, ruhun en genel mânâsıdır. Mesela elektrik bu mânâya göre bir ruh ve her hareket edici güç bir ruh demektir. Hayatın başlangıcı düşüncesi ile ruh ise, bundan daha özel bir şeydir. Fakat bunda da iki ayrı düşünce vardır. Birisi genel mânâsı ile hayattır ki, bitkilerin hayatını da kapsar. Bu mânâya göredir ki, genel olarak bitkilere bile ruh (canlı) denildiği olmuştur. Birisi de meşhur mânâsı ile hayat, yani hayvanlara ait hayattır ki insana ait hayat ile son bulur. Bu mânâya göre ruh, bitkilere ait ruhtan daha özel olup onu da kapsamaktadır. Sonra idrak (anlayış)ın başlangıcı, yani duyumla beraber olan sade vicdandan, bilgi, anlama, ilim, irade, konuşma ve diğer şeyler gibi en yüksek derecelere kadar şuurla ilgili bütün olayların ve dolayısıyla bir manevî hayatın vasıtası olması itibariyle ruh gelir ki, ruhun en seçkin özelliğini ifade eden bu mânânın en açık görüntüsü insanın nefsinde tecelli ettiğinden buna insan ruhu denilmiştir. İnsanın nefsini hayvanî ruhtan ayıran ve insana ait bilgiyi hakka ulaştırarak kendini ve başkalarını bildiren bu ruh hakkındadır ki "Ruhumdan ona üflediğim zaman..." (Hıcr, 15/29) buyurulmuştur. Biz bunu (ruhu) kendisi ile duyar, vicdan, irade, akıl erdirme, içten konuşma gibi etkileri ile tanırız. Her insanda bu ruhun bir parıltısı bulunduğunda şüphe yoksa da insan nefsinin, bu ruhun aynı olup olmadığında ihtilaf edilmiştir. Fakat ruh gerçeği, insan gerçeğinin ötesinde olmasaydı, insan, eşyanın bizzat kendisinden hiçbir gerçeği anlayamaz veya bütün gerçeğin, insandan meydana gelmiş olması gerekirdi. Halbuki insanın bilmediği pek çok şey vardır. Ne kadar az olursa olsun bildiği de yok değildir. Bundan dolayı, idrakin başlangıcı olan ruh, insanın fizikî hayatında vücuduna üfürülen hava, ışık, sıcaklık gibi manevî hayatında nefsine üfürülen bir başlangıçtır ki, insan nefsinin yaratılışı hidayet ve doğru yolu kaybetmemedeki payı olan üfürme derecesi ile uyumludur. De ki: Ruh, Rabbimin emrindendir. Burada emr, "ümur"un müfredi (tekili), yani iş; yahut "evâmir"in tekili, yani kumanda mânâsına gelir. Tefsircilerin bir çoğu min" in beyaniye veya bazısı, bir kısmı mânâsına tebîziye, emrin (işin) Rabbe izafeti'nin (rabb ile tamlama halinde bulunması) de bilginin tahsis edilmesi mânâsına olması üzere şöyle tefsir etmişlerdir: "Ruh, ancak Rabbinin bileceği iştendir, ruhun hakikatı öyle şeylerdendir ki, onunla ilgili bilgiyi Allah Teâlâ kendine tahsis etmiştir" Bu şekilde cevap, "İlim, ancak Allah katındadır" (Mülk, 67/26) denilmiş gibi olur. Eğer ruh hakkındaki soru "niçin herkese aynı derecede ruh verilmiyor da yaratılış değişiyor diye herkesin ruhî durumlarındaki ayrılığın hikmetinden sorulursa bu tefsire diyecek yoktur. Çünkü bu husus, yaptığından sorumlu olmayan yüce Allah'ın yalnız varlıklar üzerindeki iradesine ait olduğundan ancak onun bileceği bir iştir. Âyetin hemen ardında "eğer biz dileseydik" buyurulması da bununla ilgilidir. Fakat ruhun gerçek mahiyeti veya hükümleri açısından soru düşünüldüğü zaman, bu cevapta hiçbir şey bildirilmemiş denemez. Bilakis bunda ruhun özü ve hükmüyle ilgili bütün fizik ötesi tartışmaları kesip atan bir tanımlama verilmiştir. Şöyle ki: "Bir şeyin olmasını dilediği zaman, O'nun emri sadece "ol" demektir. O da hemen oluverir." (Yasin, 36/82) âyeti gereğince Rabbin emri, bir şeyi irade edince Allah'ın işi başka hiçbir şart ve sebebe muhtaç olmaksızın yalnız "ol" demekle hemen oluvermekten ibaret bir emirdir: Fiilî bir yaratılıştır, bir gereklilik ve etkidir ki "Bizim emrimiz bir defadır. Ve göz kırpması gibidir." (Kamer, 54/50) âyetinin mânâsına göre basit bir göz kırpmasının ifade ettiği ani bir irade veya his işi gibi bir defadır. Şu halde ruhun, Allah'ın emrinden olması, yüce Allah'ın yalnız "ol" emrinden yaratılan ve başka bir unsur ve çıkış yeri bulunmayan ilâhî bir harika olması demek olur. Birtakım müfessirler de bu mânâyı tercih etmişlerdir. Bu mânâda "emir" kelimesinin fâiline mûzaf olduğu bellidir. "Min" başlangıç mânâsına olduğu takdirde ruh, emrin eseri olan basit ve yaratılmış özel bir cevher olarak düşünülebilir. "Min", maddeyi açıklama mânâsına geldiği takdirde ise ruh, Rabbin emri cinsinden yalnız bir iş, özel bir etki demek olur. Burada şöyle meşhur bir soru vardır: "Allah her şeyin yaratıcısı ve herşey Allah Teâlâ'nın yaratma emri ile meydana getirilmiş ve yaratılmış olduğuna göre bu mânâ, "ruh, eşyadan bir şey veya işlerden bir iştir" demeye eşit olmaz mı? Ve o durumda bununla ruhun özelliğini anlatan bir tanımlama verilmiş olduğu nasıl söylenebilir? Yukardaki açıklamalarda bu soruyu geçersiz kılan kayıtlar ve işaretler vardır .Bunu daha fazla bir açıklıkla anlamak için de "İyi biliniz ki, yaratmak ve emretmek O'na mahsustur." (A'râf, 7/54) yüce âyetini göz önünde tutmak gerekir. Görülüyor ki orada emir, yaratmaya karşılık olarak zikredilmiştir. Burada ise iki yorum vardır: Birincisi: Yaratma, takdir, yani miktar ve nicelik vermek mânâsı itibariyle madde ve cisimleri yaratma ve icad etmektir. Kayıtsız yaratmada kullanılması ise genelleştirme iledir. O halde buna karşılık emir, maddeye karşılık ve hacimsiz olarak düşünülen genel kuvvetler gibi, soyut olan işleri gerektiren fiil ve etkidir. Nitekim Âdem hakkında "Allah Âdem'i topraktan yarattı. Sonra ona "ol" dedi ve o da oluverdi." (Al-i İmrân, 3/59) buyurulması bu farkı gösterir. İkincisi: Emirde kumanda mânâsının esas olmasıdır. Bu yönüyle emir, yaratılan bütün yaratıklar üzerinde yapılan ve yapılacak olan tasarruf ve egemenlik işleri ile, bu işleri meydana getiren gereklilik ve etki fiiline uygun olur ki, Rab olma sıfatının tecellisi bununladır. "Daha sonra kudretiyle Arşı kuşatan Allah'tır. Bütün işleri nizama koyan O'dur." (Yunus, 10/3) ifadesi, bunu gösteriyor. Şu halde yaratma, emrin tatbik yerini meydana getiren iş, emir de mahlukatın zorlama veya iradeye bağlı terbiye işlerini ifade eden fiildir. Ve ruhun tarifindeki emir, yaratılışın karşılığı olan Allah'a ait bu itibarı ifade için, özellikle Rab ismine muzâf (tamlanan) kılınmıştır. Bununla beraber bu tamlama, ruhun bütün kuvvetleri kapsayan genel mânâsını ortaya koyarsa da özel mânâsı ile ruhun ancak cinsini bildirir. Bu cins içinden özel mânâsı ile ruhu tanıtacak olan husus ise Rab kelimesinin birinci şahsa olan "Rabbî = benim Rabbim" izafetidir. Şu halde ruhun cinsi, Rabbin kendisine özel olarak izafeti de bir bölümü hükmünde olarak ruhun bir gerçeği ile ilgili olarak bir sınırını ifade eden tanımlamasını vermiş olur. Mânâsı şu olur: "Ruh, benim malikim olup beni terbiye eden Rabbimin bütün mahlukatı üzerindeki ilâhlık emrinden bir emirdir ki, bana kendimi ve Rabbimi tanıtır". Demek ki bir ruh tasarlanmasında aslolan şu üç duygudur: ben, emir, Rab. Ruh, işte eneye Rabbin özel bir etkisi ile tamlamasını ifade eden emirdir. Bu özel tamlama, bu emir olmayınca kimse kendini duymaz, herkes bu tamlama nisbetinin özelliğine göre kendisini duyar, kendini duymayanda ruh olmaz. Kendini tanımayan, o izafet nisbetinden hissesine göre ruhu duyar; ruhu duyan, Rabbini duyar. Bundan dolayıdır ki, ruhu Rab zannedenler, Rabba ruh diyenler, üçlü ilâh inancına sapanlar olmuştur. Onun için cevabında bu yanlışlar da düzeltilerek anlatılmıştır ki ne ben, ne de ruh, rab değildir, Ruh, enenin Rabbinin emrindendir. Burada dikkate değer önemli bir nokta daha vardır. hitabında Rabbin muzafın ileyhi (tamlayanı) olan birinci şahıs zamiri yâ, her şeyden önce Resulullah'ın sidir. Ona olan izafet-i Rabbaniye (Rab kelimesinin tamlaması), Muhammed realitesinde meydana çıkan tecelliler ise "Gerçekten Rabbinin sana lütfu çok büyüktür" diye açıkça ifade edileceği üzere çok büyük olduğundan bu görüş açısından tamlamanın ifade ettiği tanımlama kendisine Rûhü'l-Kudüs ve Rûhü'l-Emîn denilen Cebrail'i bile kapsamına alan yüksek bir topluluğu içine alır. Bu itibarla tarifinden tasarlaya bileceğimiz mânâ şu olur: "Ruh, beni terbiye eden, bu cümleden bana vahiy ve peygamberlik veren, beni İsrâ ile Mirac'a yükselten, beni bir şefaat makamına gönderen ve bana Kur'ân'ı indirmekte bulunan Rabbimin emrinden bir emirdir ki, ben kendimi ve Rabbim olan yüce Allah'ı onunla bilirim." Ve size ilimden ancak biraz verildi. Hiç verilmedi değil, fakat az verildi. Bildiğiniz de az, bilişiniz de azdır. Çünkü ilminiz, sonradan olmuştur, bağıntılıdır. Sofestâîlerin dediği gibi hiçbir şey bilmez değilsiniz, bazılarının iddia ettikleri gibi bütün gerçekleri bilir de değilsiniz. Hak'tan bazı şeyler bilirsiniz, amma gerçeğin bütün derinliğine değil, bazı yönler ile, ruhunuzun mertebesine göre, Rabbinizi tanıyacak, vazifelerinizi anlayacak kadar orantılı bir şekilde bilirsiniz. Şu halde ruh hakkında bilebileceğiniz de bu kadardır. Bazı müfessirler bu hitabın soruyu soranlara ait olduğunu söylemişlerdir. Çünkü " = de" emrinin söylenilenin içinde bulunarak cevabın tamamlayıcısından olması akla daha yakındır. Fakat rivayet olunuyor ki: Yahudiler, bu cevabı işitince: "Bu hitap bize mi muhtaç?" demişler. Hz. Peygamber (s.a.v) de: "Bilakis biz ve siz" buyurmuş. Bunun üzerine demişler ki: "Durumun amma da tuhaftır, bazen "Kime hikmet verilirse ona, çok hayır verilmiş olur" (Bakara, 2/269) dersin, bazen de böyle söylersin. Bize Tevrat verildiğini ve onda her şeyin açıklaması bulunduğunu Kur'ân'dan okuduğun halde, bize verilen ilme nasıl az dersin?" Resulullah (s.a.v) da: "O, Allah'ın ilmine göre azdır. Allah, size o kadarını vermiştir ki amel ederseniz faydalanırsınız" buyurmuş ve bu sebeple "Yeryüzündeki ağaçlar kalem, deniz de mürekkep olsa ve yedi deniz de katılsa da yazılsa, Allah'ın kelimeleri bitmezdi..." (Lokmân, 31/27) âyeti inmiştir. Şu halde bu hitap, emrinin içinde olmayıp, yeniden başlayarak ona eklenmiş bir cümle olmak üzere bütün insanlara genel bir hitap demektir. Bütün insanlık ilmi, Allah'ın ilmine göre azdır. O'nun tarafından verilmiş, itibarî, bitmeye mahkum ve sınırlıdır. Allah'ın ilmi ise zatına ait olup herşeyi kuşatmış ve bilgileri sonsuzdur. İlmin tamamı yüce Allah'ın zatî hakikatini bilmeye bağlıdır ki, onu ancak kendi bilir. Burada şunları da kaydetmemiz yararlı olacaktır: 1- Demek ki "Allah, Âdem'e bütün isimleri öğretti". (Bakara, 2/31) âyeti gereğince Âdem'e bütün isimlerin öğretilmesi, ismi olan her şeyin gerçeğinin öğretilmesi demek değildir. İsimleri öğretmek Allah'ın ilmine göre az bir ilimdir. Bu nokta felsefede "ismiyye" ekolüne bir temel olabilir. 2- "Herşeyi açıklamak için..." (En'âm, 6/154), "Herşeyi etraflıca beyan etmek için..." (Nahl, 16/89) gibi âyetler, bütün eşyanın hakikatı mânâsına olmayıp insanların din ve ahkâm (şerî hükümler) açısından muhtaç oldukları her şey mânâsına izafî (göreli) bir kapsama sahiptir demektir. Ve nitekim öteden beri öyle tefsir edilmiştir. 3- İnsan bilgisinin azlığı, yalnız ruhu bilme açısından zannedilmemelidir. Çünkü diğer şeylerle ilgili bilgilerimizin bile dayanağı ruh olduğundan onlarla ilgili bilgimiz, ruhumuza ait olandan çok değildir. 4- Bu hitapta insanlara ilimden pay veren bir şeref ve aynı zamanda insanlığın ilmî gururunu kıran bir darbe ile, Hakk'ın huzurunda "Biz seni, sana layık olan bir şekilde tanıyamadık" itirafı ile alçak gönüllü olmaya davet eden bir uyarı vardır. Demek Allah katında ilmin sonsuzluğu, insanlar için her hususta ilmin elde edilmesinin mümkün olduğunu ortadan kaldıran bir ümitsizlik delili değil, ilimde ilerleme imkanının sonsuzluğunu sağlayan bir bilgi başlangıcıdır. Bundan dolayı insan sonsuzluğa giden bir aşk ve inanç ile Allah için ilme çalışması ve fakat ilimde hangi ilerleme mertebesine ulaşırsa ulaşsın insan ilminin az yine az; Allah'ın ilmine göre, denizlere oranla bir damladan bile az olduğunu bilerek hiçbir zaman gururlanmaması gerekir. Şunu da unutmamak gerekir ki, insanın ilmi Allah tarafından verilmiş olduğu gibi, yok olabilir de. Bir insana en büyük ruhun, en yüksek ilmî mertebenin verildiği de farzedilse, onu emriyle dilerse bir anda alıverir. İşte gururdan sakınmak için bu gerçeğin bilinmesi çok önemli olduğundan bakınız, yüce Allah, Peygamberine olan üstünlüğünün büyüklüğünü âyette ifade etmekle ona verdiği ilmin azlıktan istisna edilmiş olduğunu açıklama sırasında, her şeyden önce bu gerçeği öne alıp, açıkça ifade ederek, hem de yemin ve pekiştirme ile, yücelik ve ululuk ifade eden çoğul kipi ile ve diğerlerine son derece etkili ve anlamlı bir ibret olması için özellikle Hz.Peygambere hitapta açıkça anlatarak buyurmuştur ki: "And olsun ki, dilersek o sana vahyettiğimizi elbette ortadan kaldırırız." Yani Rûhü'l- Kudüs ile indirdiğimiz, bütün fitnelere karşı tesbit ettiğimiz, müminlere şifa ve ilmimizin ruhu olan o yüce Kur'ân'ı bile hafızalarınızdan siler alıveririz. Sonra kendin için bize karşı bir yardımcı da bulamazsın. Yani aldığımızı bizden bizzat kendin geri alamayacağın gibi vasıta ile geri alabilmek için, ne ruhtan ve ne başka şeylerden dayanacak bir vekil, tutunacak bir kuvvet bulmana da imkan yoktur. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *81- De ki: "Hak geldi, batıl yok oldu; hiç şüphesiz batıl yok olucudur."(101) 82- Kur'an'dan mü'minler için şifa ve rahmet olan şeyleri indirmekteyiz. Oysa o, zalimlere kayıplardan başkasını arttırmaz.(102) 83- İnsana bir nimet verdiğimizde sırt çevirir ve yan çizer; ona bir şer dokunduğu zaman da umutsuzluğa kapılır. 84- De ki: "Herkes kendi yaratılışına (fıtrat tarzına) göre davranır. Şu halde kimin daha doğru yolda olduğunu Rabbin daha iyi bilir." 85- Sana ruh'tan sorarlar;(103) de ki: "Ruh, Rabbimin emrindedir, size ilimden yalnızca az bir şey verilmiştir." 86- Andolsun, eğer dilersek, sana vahyettiklerimizi gerçekten gideriveririz, sonra bunun için bize karşı bir vekil bulamazsın. 87- (Vahyi sende bırakan) Rabbin rahmetinden başka(sı değildir) . Şüphesiz O'nun lütfu senin üzerinde çok büyüktür.(104) AÇIKLAMA 101. Bu ilânın yapıldığı sırada müminler çektikleri işkencenin en doruk noktasında idiler. Müminlerin büyük bir kısmı Habeşistan'a hicret etmişti, geride kalanlar ise Mekke'de ve çevre bölgelerde söylenemiyecek işkence ve zorluklar çekiyorlardı. O denli ki, Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) hayatı bile her an tehlike içindeydi. Bu nedenle zahirdeki alâmetler bâtılın yayıldığını gösteriyorsa da ve hakkın bâtıla üstün geldiğini gösteren hiç bir delil yoktu. İşte bu yüzden bu ayet nazil olduğunda kafirler bununla alay ettiler. Fakat bu zafer müjdesi, bir dokuz yıl sonra, Hz. Peygamber (s.a) Mekke'ye bir fatih olarak girdiğinde ve Kabe'ye girip üçyüz altmış putu kırarak aynı ilânı yaptığında gerçekleşti. Hz. Abdullah İbn Mesud'dan rivayet edilen bir hadise göre: "Hz. Peygamber (s.a) Mekke'nin fetih gününde putları kırarken şöyle diyordu: Hak geldi bâtıl gitti, zaten bâtıl yok olmaya mahkumdur. Hak geldi ve bâtıl hiçbir zaman gelmeyecek, ortaya çıkmayacak." (Buhari) 102. Yani, "Kur'an'ı rehber edinen ve hüküm kitabı olarak kabul eden kimseler Allah'ın rahmetine mazhar olurlar ve her tür zihnî, psikolojik, ahlâkî ve kültürel hastalıklardan şifa bulurlar. Diğer taraftan Kur'an'ı reddeden ve onun hidayetine sırtını dönen günahkâr kimseler, gerçekte, kendilerine adaletsizce davranmaktadırlar. Bu nedenle Kur'an, onların kendisinin indirilmesinden veya bilgisinin onlara ulaşmasından önceki kötü durumda kalmalarına izin vermez, onları öncekinden daha büyük bir kayba sokar. Çünkü Kur'an indirilmeden veya onlara ulaşmadan önce onlar sadece cehaletten çekiyorlardı. Fakat Kur'an onlara gelip Hakla bâtılı birbirinden ayırdıktan sonra artık onların önceki cehalet konumlarında kalmalarını gerektiren hiçbir özürleri kalmamıştır. Bundan sonra eğer onlar Kur'an'ın hidayetini inkar eder ve sapıklıkta ısrar ederlerse, bu onların cahil değil, Hakkın zıddı olan zulmün uygulaycıları ve bâtılın kulları olduklarını gösterir. Çünkü o zaman onların durumu, önüne zehir ve iksir konulan, fakat zehiri seçen kimsenin durumu gibidir. Bu nedenle, bu durumda sapıklıklarından dolayı sadece kendileri sorumludurlar ve işledikleri tüm günahların cezasını çekeceklerdir. Tabii ki isyanın kaybı sonuç bakımından cehaletin kaybından daha büyük olacaktır. Hz. Peygamber (s.a) bunu şu kısa ve anlamlı cümlede ifade etmiştir: "Kur'an ya sizin aleyhinize ya da lehinize bir delildir." 103. Genellikle Arapça "ruh" kelimesinin "can", "insan ruhu" anlamında kullanıldığı yargısı vardır. Buna göre Hz. Peygamber'e (s.a) insan ruhunun tabiatı sorulmuş, buna cevap olarak da onun Allah'ın emrinde olduğu söylenmiştir. Fakat biz bu anlamı kabul etmekte tereddüt ediyoruz; çünkü bu, ancak ayeti içinde yer aldığı bölümden yani siyak ve sibaktan çıkardığımızda mümkün olur. Aksi takdirde bu sözler çok anlamsız olur. Çünkü buraya kadar olan ayetlerde, bundan sonra gelen ve Kur'an'ın anafikriyle ilgili olan ayetlerin arasına insan ruhu ile ilgili bir sorunun sokulması çok anlamsızdır. Eğer ayeti yer aldığı bölüm içinde okursak, burada "ruh" kelimesinin vahyi getiren melek olduğunu anlarız. Bu, müşriklerin şu sorusuna verilen bir cevaptı: "Kur'an'ı nereden alıyorsun?" cevapta sanki şöyle denilmek isteniyordu: "Ey Muhammed, bu insanlar sana 'Ruh'tan yani Kur'an'ın kaynağından veya onu elde ettiğin araçtan soruyorlar. De ki: Bu "Ruh" bana Rabbimin emri ile gelir. Fakat sizin bildiğiniz o kadar azdır ki, insan sözleriyle Allah'tan vahyolunan sözleri birbirinden ayırdedemezsiniz. Kur'an'ın başka biri tarafından uydurulduğunu sanmanızın nedeni işte budur." Yukarıdaki yorum tercih edilmelidir, çünkü önceki ve sonraki ayetlerle mükemmel bir uyum içindedir. Bu görüş Kur'an tarafından da desteklenmektedir: ".... Allah mahşer günü ile uyarıp korkutmak için, kendi emrinden olan "Ruh"u kullarından dilediğine indirir." (Mü'min: 15) "Böylece sana da biz kendi emrimizden bir Ruh vahyettik. Sen kitap nedir, iman nedir bilmiyordun...." (Şura: 52) Bunun yanısıra İbn Abbas, Katade ve Hasan Basri'de (Allah hepsine rahmet etsin) aynı tefsiri benimsemişlerdir. İbn Cerir aynı görüşü Katade'den rivayetle İbn Abbas'a isnat eder, fakat çok gariptir ki, İbn Abbas'ın bunu sadece gizli olarak söylediğini belirtir. Ruhu'l-Meani yazarı da, Hasan Basri ve Katade'nin şu sözlerini nakleder: "Ruh ile Cebrail kastedilmiştir: soru onun inişi ve vahyin Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) kalbine ilka edilişi ile ilgiliydi." 104. Gerçi bu sözler görünürde Hz. Peygamber'e (s.a) hitap ediyorsa da, asıl hitap Kur'an'ı Hz. Peygamber'in kendisinin uydurduğuna veya başka bir adamın ona gizlice Kur'an'ı öğrettiğine inanan kafirleredir. Onlara bunun Allah kelamı olduğu söylenmektedir: "Bizim elçimiz Kur'an'ı uydurmadı, bilakis biz onu ona ihsan ettik. Eğer biz Kur'an'ı ondan geri almak istesek, ne Peygamber'in (s.a) böyle bir şey uydurmaya, ne de başka bir şey veya kimsenin Peygamber'in (s.a) böyle mükemmel bir kitap sunmasına yardım etmeye gücü vardır." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *86. Ve eğer dileseydik, sana ne ki vahyettiysek (hepsini) giderirdik; ve o zaman sen de seni Bize karşı kayıracak kimse bulamazdın. (102) 102 - Lafzen, "Bize karşı "Bizim yanımızda" seni koruyacak" -yani, "sana doğru yolu bulman için başka vasıtalar temin edecek": vahyî hidayetin, kelimenin mutlak anlamıyla, ahlakın tek kaynağı olduğunu işaret eden bir ifade. "Vahyin giderilmesi" yahut geri alınması, onun insanların kalbinden ve belleğinden silinmesi, keza yazılı bir metin olarak da ortadan kalkması anlamına geliyor. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *86. Kutsal varlığıma andolsun ki, eğer dilesek sana vahyetmiş olduğumuzu elbette gideririz, sonra kendin için bize karşı onunla -o giderileni iade için- bir vekil bulamazsın. 86.. (Mukaddes zatına andolsun ki) ilâhî kudretin büyüklüğüne göre muhakkaktır ki (eğer dilesek) ilâhî iradem teallûk etse, Habibim!, Isana vahyetmiş olduğumuzu) öyle ilimlerin kaynağı olup kalplere bir şifa, müminlere bir rahmet bulunan Kur'an'ı Kerim'i (elbette gideririz) kalplerden ezberini, kitaplardan yazılarını siler ve yok ederiz. Bu Allah'ın sünnetine aykırı olsa da Allah'ın kudretine göre mümkündür. (Sonra) öyle yok etme ve gidermenin ardından (senin için bize karşı onunla) o Kur'an ile, o giderilen âyetleri öyle yazılmış, korunmuş bir halde iade için (bir vekil bulamazsın) buna kimse kadir olamaz, bu hususta hiçbir kimseye tevekkül edilemez ve dayanılamaz.